


Be A Good Girl For Mami

by HeirOfLight



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfLight/pseuds/HeirOfLight
Summary: It had been a long day. A really long day. The entire school day had been a wreck--Madoka had woken up late and nearly missed her first class of the day. In her rush to get to school, she had forgotten her homework and forgotten about the math test that was scheduled for that day. Not to mention the witch that Madoka and her friends had managed to let slip away after school! Today had truly been one disaster after another.And now, on top of all that, she needed to pee.





	Be A Good Girl For Mami

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in way too long. And I've been meaning to do a F/F fic for....a while! So I decided to give it a shot!

It had been a long day. A really long day. The entire school day had been a wreck--Madoka had woken up late and nearly missed her first class of the day. In her rush to get to school, she had forgotten her homework and forgotten about the math test that was scheduled for that day. Not to mention the witch that Madoka and her friends had managed to let slip away after school! Today had truly been one disaster after another.  


And now, on top of all that, she needed to pee.

It wasn’t an _emergency_ , exactly. And it wasn’t like she was far from a bathroom; Mami’s bedroom had a one connected to it. A very nice, very functional, very convenient bathroom. Which would be great if Madoka wasn’t already a little tied up--in the most literal sense of the word.

“M-Mami…?” Madoka whined, pulling a little on the restraints around her wrists.

“Hmm~?” Mami hummed, tying the final ribbon around Madoka’s ankle. Her face was serene and focused, as always. She looked like an angel.

“I….um….” Madoka struggled with the words. It would be super embarrassing to stop their scene for something like this. But she wasn’t sure how long she could last otherwise. And the thought of ignoring it until it was too late was mortifying.

Mami traced her perfectly-manicured nails up Madoka’s thighs, kissing her way up Madoka’s body until she reached the soft pink panties that just barely covered her. She pressed a gentle kiss against them, then traced her thumb along the hem, teasing but only that--teasing. She smirked up at Madoka, whose face had flushed red with embarrassment and arousal. She gently thumbed the underwear aside--

“Ah!! Mami--wait--!” Madoka squeaked and tried to pull her knees together, only to find her legs firmly held in place by the ribbons Mami had set up moments before.

Mami sat back up demurely, keeping a hand on Madoka’s trembling thigh. 

“Are you okay, Madoka? If you’re uncomfortable, you know what to--”

“It’s--hnn--it's not that. I…” Madoka's breath caught in her throat. The pressure in her lower abdomen was getting worse. Her voice cracked as she mumbled, “I need to pee.”

Mami stared blankly. Madoka’s face transitioned from pink to a bright red in shame. Mami didn’t laugh, and (to Madoka's relief) she didn’t seem grossed out or uncomfortable. Instead, she seemed to be looking at her partner’s quivering lip and shallow breaths with amusement and, if Madoka didn’t know better, something else as well.

Suddenly, Mami relaxed. She ran her hand back up Madoka’s thigh, over her hip, finally stopping to rest the heel of her hand on the smaller girl’s stomach. She applied the lightest amount of pressure to leverage herself as she moved to place gentle kisses along Madoka’s collarbone and neck. Her teeth nipped at Madoka’s ear as she moved her hand down to begin rubbing slow circles over the girl’s panties.

“Is that all~?” Mami breathed while Madoka whimpered under her. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. You can be a good girl and hold it for me, right?”

“Hnn--Mami--” Madoka bucked slightly, though it was impossible to tell whether she was trying to thrust against Mami’s hand or pull herself free from her bonds.

Either option was futile, since Mami had moved her hands once again, this time to unclasp the bra that was concealing what little chest there was to hide. She cupped Madoka’s breasts in her hands, kneading and pinching her nipples, eliciting small moans and gasps. She bit the girl’s neck  _just_ hard enough to make her moan in response to the pain.

Madoka squirmed under Mami’s touch. She was always amazed by how well Mami knew her. She knew exactly where to touch her. Exactly how much pressure to apply. Exactly where her limits were, and how to edge her to the brink of them without ever going too far. When Mami was done marking her neck, she inched down, replacing her hands with her mouth, teeth gently tugging Madoka’s nipple as she dragged her nails down the girl’s sides, just hard enough to leave soft pink lines. Mami’s thigh pressed between her legs, and she almost forgot about her problem altogether. Everything felt so _good_ , but it wasn’t enough.

Mami was being too gentle. Too slow. Madoka knew it was intentional, but she couldn’t help pulling against her bonds and moaning as Mami slid a finger into her. Mami smirked at how wet her partner was, and curled her finger inside her, slid a second finger in. She made an excruciatingly slow, gentle thrusting motion while pressing just the right amount of pressure against the girl’s clitoris to have her gasping. At the same time, Madoka became increasingly aware of how badly she needed to go.

“Madoka,” she said, thrusting just a little harder and faster. “You didn’t answer me. Are you going to be a good girl for me? Are you going to be a good girl and hold it in for me?”

“Y-yes, Mami,” Madoka moaned, gyrating against Mami’s hand as one more finger slid inside her. She wasn’t sure she could keep her promise, but she wanted to be good. She wanted Mami to reward her, and she didn’t know if she’d be allowed to finish at all if she didn’t follow through.

“Good girl. It’s only until we both come, okay? You can do that, right?”

At that point, Mami began touching herself as well. Her eyes fluttered closed momentarily as she sat up and moaned softly. She fucked Madoka, keeping a steady, fast rhythm despite her own legs quivering under her. The pressure on Madoka’s g-spot made her all the more aware of her need. She began to squeeze her legs together, her breath shaky and fast.

“Mami...please…” Madoka begged. “I don’t think--ah!--I don’t think I can hold it…”

Mami just smirked again and changed positions. She lowered herself so that her head was between Madoka’s legs. Madoka stared at her in horror and shame.

“Please--I--”

“Madoka...you promised. You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?” Mami smiled, clearly satisfied by the whine Madoka reflexively gave.

“N-no, Mami...I’ll be good,” she said, tears swelling in her eyes as she flexed her hands and feet to distract herself from how much she seriously needed to _go_. “I’ll be a good girl.”

“Good.”

Mami pulled aside the underwear altogether, looking over Madoka lustfully. She began with long, slow strokes with her tongue. She alternated between gently thrusting her tongue inside her lover and pulling her clit into her mouth, sucking and kissing and gently flicking, touching just enough to be infuriating. Madoka was giving a constant stream of moans and swears and whispers of Mami’s name.

As Mami began applying more pressure, she slid two fingers into Madoka, eliciting her loudest moan yet as the stimulation brought her close to the edge--and as the pressure made not wetting herself nearly impossible. But she couldn’t let herself--not while Mami was--

“Ah! Mami, I’m--”

Mami pulled her mouth away just as Madoka gasped her name and shuddered, her body becoming overwhelmed with lust and her head filled with light and dizziness. Waves of relief and bliss washed over her, and she couldn't think of anything but the way Mami's fingers felt inside of her. The way she didn't stop fucking her, even as she was whimpering and shaking from the sheer _intensity_. As her orgasm came to a close and her breathing slowed, she realized with horror--and, if she was being honest, exhilaration--as she finally gushed into her panties, feeling the warmth spread quickly, and her body tightening around Mami’s fingers once more even as they became soaked. She was shaking, tears trailing down her face as she realized what she had done.

“Mm. What did I tell you?” Mami’s voice was stern, but her eyes sparkled playfully.

“Not to pee…” Madoka mumbled, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Until…?”

“Until we both came…?” Madoka said, cringing. Now she knew for sure that she was in trouble.

“That’s right. You were a bad girl. Do you know what that means?”

Madoka’s heart fluttered with anticipation. If Mami was feeling charitable, it might be something fun. Was she going to be spanked? Maybe Mami would force her to wear a collar and leash. Or maybe--

“Two weeks with no orgasms.” Mami grinned with sadistic glee at the distress evident on Madoka’s face. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Yes ma’am…” Madoka mumbled, still trembling. She barely had time to fully process Mami’s limitation before she spoke up again.

“Oh, but Madoka?” She met the girl’s eyes, making sure she was listening. “I still haven’t finished. After we get you cleaned up, you owe me.”

Mami giggled as she finished untying the ribbons.

“And who knows, maybe if you do well enough, I’ll consider shortening it to one week.”


End file.
